


Mozart-Senpai Epilogue

by starfishies



Category: Classical Music RPF, Classicaloid (Anime), Historical RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, Mozart-senpai, Smut, final chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: Mozart and Beethoven finally have their moment alone - having admitted their feelings for each other, this is how their first encounter plays out...An end chapter to Mozart-Senpai. Posted separately for adult content.





	

The epilogue to my previous fic - Mozart-Senpai  
  
I have posted this chapter as an epilogue to save the rating on the first 5 chapters  
  
  
Thanks for following :)   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"This feels so weird" Mozart stifled a giggle, laying on his front with his head turned towards Ludwig who was stretched out on the bed beside him propped up casually on one elbow. Beethoven hummed in response, reaching over to run his fingers through the long pink strands that tumbled freely down Wolf's back. Mozart's soft lashes fluttered closed as he sighed deeply, allowing the gentle tingling sensation of Beethoven's fingers through his hair to wash over him. "Who knew you liked my hair so much" he smiled through closed eyes, nuzzling further into his own arms to free up more of his locks for Ludwig to play with. Continuing to remain silent Beethes scooted closer, closing the gap between the two of them as they lay casually side by side. Mozart peeked open a questioning blue eye, "Hey..." he squeaked with a mischievous grin, "How did you get all the way over here?" he lifted his head playfully to meet Ludwig's near smirk, "I wanted to get closer to the great Mozart." Beethoven curled the pink strands around his fist, pulling gently to bring Wolf's face nearly to his own nose. Wolf snorted and rolled his eyes, "Flattery gets you nowhere Lud-kun" Beethoven's stern expression twitched, threatening to break into a smile, "Is that so? Then how did I end up in your bed?" Before Mozart could utter another word, Ludwig was kissing him - pulling him in by the coiled fist of pink, his free hand cupping Mozart's neck.  
  
Moaning in to the kiss as Beethoven began to explore with his tongue. Mozart wriggled from his belly to  his side, bringing himself practically chest to chest with the other man. Feeling their bodies contact, Beethoven groaned mid-kiss, suppressing the urge to reach down and pull the slender hips against his own. Returning the embrace with matched enthusiasm, Mozart began to paw at Ludwig's shirt and jacket - struggling with pushing the bulky leather back over his shoulders. He grunted and sighed through the heavy kisses as he worked to free Beethoven from his clothing. Breaking from Wolf's grasp briefly, Beethoven pulled away to sit up. Mozart's face fell with disappointment at the loss of contact and his lips quickly turned into a soft pout. "Lud-kun..." he stretched out the name in whining protest. Ludwig simply shook his head in response while pulling his remaining top layers over his head in a quick move. Wolf's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he took in this most serious move. "...Should I..?" Mozart stumbled absently, nearly at a complete loss for words at the sight of Ludwig's bare chest. "Yes, here I'll help you." Beethoven said quietly, helping to pull Mozart's t-shirt up and over his head, leaving them both in a similar state of undress.  
  
Taking a shy moment to appraise one another, they lay back down on their sides facing each other, tracing lazy patterns along raised skin. "I've wanted this for a long time.." Beethoven admitted quietly with a soft blush, causing Mozart's chest to beat wildly at the thought. "Really?" he echoed with surprise. Beethoven stroked the porcelain cheek appreciatively with a nod, running his thumb gently along his jaw. Mozart allowed his eyes to close once more sensing the impending caress, melting into the feeling of skin against skin. Ludwig's hands ran down Wolf's soft sides, raising shivers as he went. He let out a muted yelp when firm hands reached the button of his shorts. Breaking the kiss to look for permission in the brilliant blue, Beethoven found his accord in a subtle nod of approval before the fervent kissing continued.  
  
Finally working the smaller man's lower layers off, Mozart was left wholly exposed and blushing at the realization. Despite his generally flamboyant character, he felt small being the first undressed. Beethoven smiled affectionately and kissed his nose sweetly, "Hold on" Ludwig grunted as he fought with his own belt and jeans, kicking them to the side hastily. Trying not to look down, Wolf couldn't help but notice the display and he bit his lip with a deep blush. "Just wait" Beethoven promised salaciously before flipping the smaller man onto his back. He nipped a teasing trail down his belly to his hip bones causing Wolf to gasp and buck. Licking the tender skin on the inside of his hip, Beethoven grinned to himself feeling the other man's need bump against his own body. He knew the whole affair wouldn't last long.  
  
Using some of the recommended materials he'd found in his earlier research, Beethoven readied the entrance gently, stroking a slickened finger against the trembling flesh. Mozart squirmed uncomfortably against the new sensation, frowning slightly. "I know.." Beethoven leaned over him, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes as his finger continued to coax. He sealed his mouth with a deep kiss, daring to slide his finger past the forbidden entrance. Ludwig smiled to himself as he heard Mozart gasp softly. "Wolferl" he cooed in his ear while stroking gently, which elicited an appreciative groan. Beethoven covered much of the moans with his own mouth, lowering the weight of his body onto the squirming figure beneath him. He groaned equally when he felt their hips graze each other, weeping desperately. Withdrawing his finger, he quickly moved to position himself, pulling Wolf's thighs around his waist for support.  
  
Mozart looked up at the emerald eyes trustfully, giving silent acceptance as he felt Ludwig assume his place. Pressing his nose into the crook of Mozart's neck, Ludwig exhaled and slid past the tense muscles. Tightening his fingers into the back of Ludwig's neck, Mozart winced at the overwhelming sensation and bit back a whimper. Sensing the immediate tension, Ludwig hovered above his face with a look of concern. "Wolf?" he froze, buried deep within the other man. Mozart just nodded and motioned to continue, albeit slowly. Holding the pale face in his hands and kissing him gently, Ludwig began to thrust. Tentatively at first, then gradually increasing his haste. Mozart began to hiccup and whimper in what Ludwig could only describe as pleasure, as confirmed by the delicate hand snaking between their bodies to grasp his own slickened erection. Pumping his own need, Wolf began to gasp and spasm, his belly trembling at the pressure of his impending release. Watching intently Ludwig had to squeeze his eyes shut, to delay his own powerful finish which was not far behind.  
  
Collapsing on top of the smaller man in a breathless heap, Beethoven smiled to himself in a daze. Mozart lay beneath him staring at the ceiling, feeling the air being slowly squashed from his lungs. Feeling Mozart feebly tapping him on the shoulder, Ludwig consented to roll off on to his back, still panting heavily. They lay beside one another for some time in comfortable silence, trying to regain their breath.  
  
"Wow" Wolf exhaled in a breathy whisper folding his hands over his chest, feeling the slowing of the rise and fall.  
  
"Ya" Beethoven chuckled inwardly, turning on his side to lay his hands over Wolf's. A few moments, passed before Mozart chirped, "Let's do it again."  


 

 

 


End file.
